cata_and_jikus_rp_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
London (Helena Kirkland)
(Jiku's filling in what she can!) 'London (Helena Kirkland) '''is the daughter of Sicily (Carissa Kirkland) and England (Arthur Kirkland). She is the younger sister of Brighton (Ezekiel Kirkland). She is the older sister of Palermo (Lucreshia Kirkland) and Trapani (Nico Kirkland). Personality London is rather stubborn and hard-headed like her father. However, her stubborness towards Palermo (as we learn in "Palermo's Survival Game") is not meant to come off as mean. She just wants to protect her sister. Like her father, she has a hard time admitting to being in love (as seen in "Palermo's Survival Game" when Heraklion confesses to her). Description London has blonde hair and green eyes (the same as her father). London's hair, however, is longer than Palermo's by a significant amount (London's hair falls to about her mid-back while Palermo's is at her shoulders). She wears very feminine clothes and a ribbon in her hair. Family *England (Arthur Kirkland) - Father *Sicily (Carissa Kirkland) - Mother *Herkalion (Xan Karpusi) - Fiancé *Camden (Charlotte Karpusi) - Daughter *Brighton (Ezekiel Kirkland) - Older Brother *Palermo (Lucreshia Kirkalnd) - Younger Sister *Trapani (Nico Kirkland) - Younger Brother *Ibiza (Alba Vargas) - Aunt Side *South Italy (Lovino Vargas) - Uncle Side *Sardinia (Carmelia Beilschmidt) - Aunt Side *Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt) - Uncle Side *North Italy (Feliciano Vargas) - Uncle Side *America (Alfred F. Jones) - Uncle Side *Ibiza Town (Dominic Vargas) - Cousin Side *Rome (Chiara Vargas) - Cousin Side *Santa Eulalia (Adriana Vargas) - Cousin Side *Pompeii (Sergio Vargas) - Cousin Side *Berlin (Alexa Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side *Cagliari (Liliana Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side *Lanusei (Allegra Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side *Halle (Renate Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side *Ostritz (Reiner Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side *Oristano (Luca Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side *Venice (Carmelo Vargas) - Cousin Side *Missouri (Max Jones) - Cousin Side *Hawaii (Hualani Jones) - Cousin Side *Honolulu (Kalei Karpusi) - First Cousin Once Removed Side *Napili (Philo Karpusi) - First Cousin Once Removed Side *Jefferson City (Alexander Jones) - First Cousin Once Removed Side *Kansas City (Xiao-Dan Jones) - First Cousin Once Removed Side *Saint Louis (Langdon Jones) - First Cousin Once Removed [Father's Side *Britannia (Rosalie Kirkland) - Grandmother Side *Grandpa Rome/Roman Empire (Lupo Vargas) - Great-Grandfather Side Relationships ''Cata needs to fill this XD Trivia *In the RPs, London is played by Catalyst. *Her character design was created by Catalyst. *London's birthday is September 2nd. *Her birthday also happens to be Sealand's birthday. *London participated in the Hunger Games (i.e. "Palermo's Survival Game"). She was part of the final two and was saved by England's magic before she and Santa Eulalia were forced to kill one another. *Sister cities for London are Beijing, Berlin, Moscow, Paris, Rome, and Tokyo (despite Tokyo and Moscow being boys). *London's RP color is a pink. It is significantly darker than Hawaii's pink and a little darker than Santa Eulalia's pink. However, it is lighter than France's pink. *London went to her first World Meeting in "The 2nd Generation Joins the World". *London is the 2nd born in her family and the 1st daughter.